


No Escape

by FangirlandWriter013



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlandWriter013/pseuds/FangirlandWriter013
Summary: What if Nikita didn’t escape Division when she was captured? Set during and after S. 1 Ep. 11.
Relationships: Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

What if Nikita didn’t escape Division when she was captured? Set during and after S. 1 Ep. 11.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters.

“You know what will happen if our secrets get out in the open, You will do more harm than good.” Amanda says, and takes a step closer to me. “Give up the black box. It's too late to save yourself but there may be time to save others.” The chains, hold me high enough, that I can’t even plant my entire foot on the ground. 

I tear slides down my face as I say “Right now I'd be wondering about who's gonna save you.” As if on queue, the bombs Alex set go off above me. I manage to pull myself free of the chains. I run past medical and see Micheal staring at me. I pause at the door and try and think of something for me to say. I change my mind and run out. The elevators stop at the recruit training floor. 

“Nikita!” Jaden yells. One by one, the recruits come at me, each of them failing. Finally one recruit manages to pin me down, crushing me with his large, muscular body. He closes his hand around my throat, so I punch at him, but he dodges. I can feel my strength slipping away. Division agents come in pointing guns at both of us. “Stop!” they yell, and the pull the recruit off me. I double over coughing and gasping for breath. They tell me to get on my knees with my hands up. I don’t move and they hit my head with the gun. I obey, and put my hands up in surrender. Roughly, they cuff my hands behind my back, and then they shoot me with a tranq dart. Percy’s face is the last thing I see, before darkness swallows me. 

I wake up, strapped to a cold, hard iron bed. I try and sit up, but the restraints don’t give in. I hear the door open and a woman walks in. 

“Ready for round 2?” Amanda asks. I try not to show the fear inside my eyes. 

“You are not going to break me Amanda, afterall, you are the one that trained me.” I say. She walks over to a voltage machine and turns it up. 

“You’re right.” she says, “I’m gonna have to hurt to harder than I have hurt anyone before”

“Bring it on.” I say with my voice strong.

“One last chance Nikita. Give me the name of your mole, and the location of the black box. “ she says.

“Never.” I yell. She pushed a button and electricity courses through me. The pain is unlike anything I have ever experienced. I bite my lip, to keep from screaming, but I still let out a small sound. Suddenly the electricity stops, and I lay there panting. She presses it again, and this time I scream. She stops and then presses the button again. This time, when she stops, I lay there panting in pain, and pass out. She wakes me again with smelling salts. The electro torture continues for hours, with Amanda raising the voltage every so often. I can barely feel anything, I’m in so much pain. I am sweating like crazy, and my hair is a tangled mess. She pressed the button again and my body arches and I scream. I pass out this time. 

I wake later tied to a chair in a dark room. My entire body is racked with pain, and it hurts to breathe. I can barely keep my head up straight. After sitting there for what feels like forever, Amanda walks in, along with Percy. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my chin up. His eyes look into mine and he says “She’s close to breaking”. I look away.

“She’s strong. She endured more electrotorture than anyone I have ever seen.” Amanda says smiling. Amanda rolls over a cart. She pulls the sheet off and there are knives and needles there. 

Percy punches my mouth a few times, and then says “Amanda, make me proud” He walks out, and I spit blood. She places the knife on my cheek and begins to make a cut. I grit my teeth in pain. She bends down so she is close to my face. “I don’t want to hurt you Nikita. All you have to do is give me a name and location.” she whispers.

When I don’t respond, she makes a long cut along my chest. I groan, and blood trickles down. “Give me the information and innocent people like Daniel can be saved” she says.

“You have no right to say his name!” I yell. My heart aches just thinking about him. “You murdered him!”

“No Nikita, you did! You fell in love with a civilian, who was meant to be anything but your cover.” she responds. I stare at her, and a tear slips down my face.

“I can’t believe you have the nerve-” she punches me.

“Nikita, all you have to do is give me a name and location, and we can save innocents.” she says again.

“Go to hell Amanda” I yell back. She punches me and cuts a line across my stomach. She brings a needle filled with some liquid.

“What is that?” I ask, fearfully looking at the syringe. 

“It’s a pain desensitizer” she says. “That way, you won’t pass out on me” she stabs my neck with the needle.I wince and the chemical courses through my veins

She continues torturing and interrogating me, and cuts and punches me for a long time. Finally when I am bloodied and bruised, the pain desentizer stops working and I fall into the darkness.

I wake later in a white room. Micheal is sitting there. “You’ve been out for 48 hours.” he says.

I sit up. “Micheal….” I say. God, he somehow still takes my breath away. 

“what happened? I don't remember anything after….” Funny, I can’t seem to remember anything. Amanda comes in the room.

“Good, you are awake,” she says.

“what happened?” I ask her.

“You were held captive by The Other Side, and tortured” she says. “you’re lucky michael got there when he did. you were barely breathing when he found you” I look at michael, there seems to be something in his eyes, sadness maybe? “Hurry up, you and michael have to teach the recruits how to actually fight today” she says

“teach the recruits…?” I say.

“Yes, like always. Be at the training floor in 10 minutes” she says.

I get dressed and Michael says “Are you sure you are ready for this?”

“yes Michael, don’t underestimate me” I tell him. As i’m about to walk out, he grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss.

I smile and say “Amanda is gonna throw a fit if we are late” We go to the training level and walk hand in hand. 

All the recruits stare at me and murmur. There, a young recruit with brown hair stared at me intensely, confusion evident in her eyes.

“Alright recruits, watch and learn” Michael and i position ourselves on the mat. He punches me, I dodge and punch him back. We fight for a while, until he kicks my feet out from under me and  
pins me down. 

“That is how you actually fight” michael says and helps me up. We tell the recruits to pair up and practice. there is one girl that doesn’t have a partner. 

“You get to be with me” i say. She turns and she is the same girl that was looking at me earlier.  
“Nikita….”she says.

“wWhat are u doing here?” i look at her blankly  
“It’s me Alex!” she says

“i’m sorry, am I supposed to know u?” I ask confused. “Listen, I go through so many recruits a day, I don’t remember names” 

“Amanda, she messed with your head” she says in a panic. She grabs my shoulders and shakes me “Wake up Nikita” she says frantically “Please. Remember our fight. Our fight against this place.” Alex looks around. I grab her arm and roughly drag her to a room. 

I whisper frantically “Alex, if Amanda hears you talking like that, she will have you cancelled. Remember what I taught you, all the training, and…..” I trail off.

“See Nikita, you do remember. I know you’re in there somewhere. You just need to remember” she says. 

“Listen recruit, I’ve had a rough couple of days. I’m not feeling like myself.” I reply.

“Because you aren’t yourself. You just-” Alex starts.

“Enough.” I interrupt her, my voice raised. “One more word of this, and I’m going to recommend you for cancellation.”

“But-” she says.

“Now I’ll ignore this, but you’re on thin ice. Now get back to training” I reply sternly. She nods relectuantly, and follows me out.


	2. Chapter 2

I finish training the recruits, and me and Michael get called up into operations. 

“You have a new mission” Percy tells us. “It’s high risk, so I knew that you two would be perfect for the job”

“Who’s our target?” Michael asks. 

“His name is Simon Feller. He is a drug dealer that funds Gogol, as well as other black ops groups. We need to take him out because the agencies he gives money to can prove to be a problem to us. No one can know that Division is involved, if they find out they will target and kill all of us.”

“No pressure there” I say. “We won’t let you down” I tell him.

“You better not” Percy remarks, his eyes full of warning. I nod, and me and Michael walk out. We get prepped for the mission, and we arrive to the location. When we walk in, the room seems oddly familiar. It’s dimly lit, and there is a bed in the living room.

“Michael, have we been here before?” I ask. I look around, and I can’t remember why it looks so familiar. 

“No.” he says quickly, too quickly for my own comfort. 

“I came here looking for someone” I say slowly, “She was being assaulted by some men ...on this bed” I walk to it and sit down. “Arghh” I say as sharp pain goes through my head.

“Nikita!” Michael comes and sits next to me. “Are you okay?” he asks, worry evident in his eyes. “I need to make a call.” he tells me. I nod and walks off.

I sit for a few minutes and then get up to find Micheal. I pause at the door and I “...she’s beginning to remember. She recognized this place. Apparently she knows this place. From her past maybe”

What the hell? I say to myself. What is he talking about? 

“What do you want me to do?” Michael asks. “If she remembers who she is, we could be in big trouble” 

What does he mean remember who I am? I go in the room, and Michael hangs up. “Who were you talking to?” I ask.

“Percy. Some stuff about the mission” he replies. “We need to get going.” I follow him out. Something is going on and I need to figure it out, I think to myself and follow him out.

Nikita POV:  
Maybe that girl was right, I say to myself, I need to talk to her. “Michael I need some air” I tell him, “I’ll be back” I walk out. I grab my laptop and begin to walk outside.

“Why are you taking the laptop?” Michael asks. He comes close to me and kisses me. I kiss back. 

“I’m gonna do some research.” I say, and walk out. My fingers start doing their own thing, as if they have their own mind. I open a program, a shell program? I don’t have a memory of this, but apparently my fingers do. I type “Hello? Is anyone there?” 

Alex POV:  
I’m working on something Birkoff wants me to, and suddenly I get a notification that says “ONLINE”. I gasp, because the notification means that someone is using the shell program Nikita created. The message reads “Hello? Is anyone there?”.

“Who is this?” I reply back. I get a response almost immediately.

It reads “Nikita. Who are you?” Nikita. Thank god. I was so worried about what I was going to to do without her. She’s like an older sister to me, and when Amanda messed her up, I was heartbroken. 

“Alex” I type.

“Do you know what is going on with me? The place I’m at looks so familiar, I think it’s where I found a girl named Alex...where I found you. ” she replies.

“Amanda messed with your brain. She made you forget who you really are.” I reply.

“Who am I? Do you know who I am?” She responds. 

“You found me. I was going to be used, and you saved me. You helped me get clean. You trained me to infiltrate Division. We are trying to take it down, together.” I respond. 

Nikita POV:

She responds with “You found me. I was going to be raped, and you saved me. You helped me get clean. You trained me to infiltrate Division. We are trying to take it down, together.” I read the message a few times, until it really sinks in. If this happened a few days ago, I definitely would have reported it to Amanda. But now, maybe there is some truth to what she is saying. Before I can respond, I get a message that says “NO USER ONLINE” . She probably logged off. Damn it. 

“Nikita come inside, we need to get going” Michael says. I log off and go back inside. “We have the location of our target”


	3. Chapter 3

Nikita POV:

“Nikita. You have to be careful. Simon is very dangerous. He’s been convicted of many sexual assualts, and murder. If he even gets the smallest of suspicion then you could get hurt.” Michael says, his eyes full of worry. 

“Michael, you don’t have to be worried about me. I can take care of myself.” I tell him. He leans in and kisses me.

“Promise me.” He says.

“I promise.” I tell him.

“Here’s your comm” he tells me and hands me my earpiece. “At any sign of trouble, get out of there” he says. I nod, and we get in to car. “Your cover is going to be a flower deliverer. You can get pass security, and when you go up there, it’s all up to you. ” he instructs me.

“Listen Michael, I will be okay. You don’t have to worry about me” I reassure him. We get to the house, and I get out, with the flowers, and badge. 

“Good luck” Michael says. 

I look at him and smile “Thank you”. I get to the front door and show the security guard my badge. I look around, and the house is huge, like a mansion almost. 

They scan it to verify and say “Thank you Ms. Mason. You are cleared to go in.” I smile and nod and they let me into the house. Immediately, my breath is taken away, because the room is elegant, the walls painted, and furniture lines the walls. As I’m standing there, I hear a voice.

“Are those for me?” a man asks, and steps into my view. “Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Simon Fuller.” 

I shake his hand and reply “I’m Susan Mason. It’s a pleasure to meet you” He smiles.

“I’ve been expecting you for some time now Ms. Mason…..or should I say Nikita.” Immediately, I drop the flowers and reach for a gun. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He tells me and suddenly I’m surrounded by security guards. They grab my arms, and tie them behind my back. I struggle, but there are too many, so I’m overpowered. “Knock her out.” Simon orders, and the last thing I feel is a sharp pain to the back of my head, and I fall into the darkness. 

Michael POV:

I hear struggle over the comm, and run to the front door. I shoot and kill the guards and barge inside. When I get there, the room is empty, except for a few drops of blood. “Damn it!” I call Percy.

“They took her. Simon took her. We need to save her. Who knows what he will do to her?” I say frantically into the phone.

“Michael, I cannot give resources to find an agent. I will send one person. You have 5 days. If she isn’t found by then, your orders are to come back to Division, and leave her there.”

Alex POV:

“Alex” Percy calls, “Amanda needs to see you” 

“Yes sir” I reply and walk up to Amanda's office. I go in, and she is sitting on the couch.  
“Alex, you have been activated” she says. “one of our valuable agents was lost during a mission. I need you to go there and help retrieve her.” she explains.

“Wait, you want me to go?” I ask surprised. 

“Yes. Is there an issue?” she asks.

“No, of course not. Who are the agents on the ground?” I ask, curious to know I will be helping.

“Michael. Nikita was taken, so you will need to help him find her. Be ready in one hour,” she informs me.

“What-t….I mean okay,” I say. Nikita’s in trouble. What if she gets hurt, or...or worse: he kills her?

Nikita POV:

I wake up in a cold room, my arms and legs tied to a metal chair. I try and pull at the ropes, but I am unsuccessful. 

“Well looks who’s awake,” Simon says, as he enters. He pulls up a chair and sits directly in front of me.

“I’m-” I start to say.

“Let me stop you there. Your reputation precedes you. I know exactly who you are. You are Nikta the spy. Nikita the assassin. Nikita, the woman who used to work for Division. Now tell me why you are working for Michael, and why the hell you attacked us” He says. 

“I don’t know what you are-wait did you just say “used to”?” I ask confused.

“You faked your death, and left Division,” he says, raising his voice slightly.

“Listen, I don’t know what you are talking about. And I am not going to tell you anything.” I say.

“Bitch! You killed everyone I cared about.” he punches me. 

“Listen, I don’t remember anything. I swear” I say, and he punches me twice. I spit blood.

“You wanna do it the hard way? Fine.” he knocks me out, and the last thing I see are Simon’s eyes bearing into mine.

Michael’s POV:

I am sitting on the couch, when I hear a knock on the door. “It’s me, Alex” a voice says.

I open it and say “Thank you for coming,” 

She nods and says “What can I do to help you?” 

“Well, when Nikita was taken, she had a bracelet on. I had implanted a tracker on the bracelet. I got a signal from an abandoned warehouse, so I was waiting for you to come so we could leave.” I explain to her. She nods, so I hand her a kevlar vest. “Suit up,” I tell her. She puts it on, and her leave. We sit in the car and I start driving.

Alex POV:

“Michael, are you okay?” I ask. 

“Yes, why do you ask?” he says quickly, a little too quickly for my comfort. 

“It’s okay to be worried about her. We all know you care about her.” I say.

“Listen, Nikita can handle herself. Let’s just focus on getting her back.” he says, closing the topic. I nod, knowing that he wasn’t going to say anything else. We get to the warehouse a half hour later. We make our way inside, killing as least as possible.

“The signal is coming from this room” he says. I nod and he whisper “On my 3. 1….2….3” We kick the door down, and the room is empty, except for a chair. We enter, and see the bracelet on the chair, along with a note that reads: “Give up Michael. You won’t ever see her again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nikita POV:

The punch hits me square in the jaw. I see black and I blink to clear it up. The first thing that comes to focus is the blinking red light of the camera. My head falls to the side and I spit blood. “Come on Nikita. We’ve been at this for hours. Tell me why you killed them and I’ll give you the gift of death.”

“Is that all you got?” I ask. “You can’t break me.” I spit at him, and say. “And I told you, I. Don’t. Remember.” He grabs my throat, and begins to choke me. 

“Death is too good for you” he says and lets go. I cough and gasp for breath. He knocks me out. 

Alex POV:

I hear a loud bang as he kicks the chair and knocks over the table. “We need to find her!” Michael yells. 

“I get that Michael, but you are no use to her in this state. You need to calm down.” I place a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, I hear a ding from the computer. I go over and click the link. Michael comes over.

“What is it?” he asks. 

“I’m not sure, the attachment is still loading.” After a short while, a few pictures pop up. My mouth drops when I see the pictures.

Michael POV

The picture brought chills to me. There she was, the strongest woman I know at mercy to that….that monster. Nikita looked like she'd been to hell and back. There were bruises all over her face and neck. My fist curls and I punch the table. ¨Wait Michael. Look.¨ she points to the corner of the screen. There is a piece of paper. When I zoom in, it says ¨S-Corp¨. 

¨Alex, check for any warehouses, offices of this company in the area¨ I tell her. She goes over to a computer and furiously types.

¨Michael, there is an abandoned warehouse about 45 miles from here...so like 1 hour and 30 minutes.” 

¨ Let's go.” I say, grabbing a gun. She nods and grabs another. 

¨We will get her back. I promise,¨ Alex says. We get in the car and drive.

Nikita POV:

¨Don't you get it? He doesn't care about you. You're a monster inside. No one could ever love you if they knew the real you. But he doesn't, does he? Because you put on a mask. You want to hold on to him. Because if he knew the real Nikita Mears he would leave you in an instant.¨ He tells me. I blink back tears. A part of me knows that he is telling the truth. I look down, to hide my eyes. 

¨He will come for me. And when he does, I will make you pay¨ I say to him, a slight waver in my voice. 

¨I guess we'll just have to wait and see¨ He says. He smirks and walks out. 

Michael POV:

We reach the warehouse and Alex and I both kick down the door. The warehouse is a maze. We don’t hear anything and it’s eerie quiet. Suddenly I hear her screams. “NIKI-“ I start to shout. Alex covers my mouth with her hand.

“We need to be quiet. We will find her, but not if we get caught.” She says. I nod, knowing she is right. Nikita hang on, we are coming, I think, hoping my thoughts will somehow reach her.

Nikita POV:

I hear myself scream, but I don’t feel myself scream. I am numb everywhere. I pant and feel my life fading. “Don’t tell me that’s all you have” he says close to my ear.

“please….please…” I whimper. He walks over to the machine and turns the knob to the highest.

“Last chance to tell me why you killed my family, or i push this button and you will die.” he says. I don’t say anything and simply lay back and close my eyes preparing for what is to come. “Have it your way.” Suddenly I hear a voice.

Michael POV:  
“Nikita!” I yell, “Put your hands up” I yell at Simon. 

“No...don’t kill him….take him…..” Nikita whispers. Alex knocks him out and ties his hands. I run over to Nikita. I undo her restraints. She shivers. I stroke her hair.

“I’ve got you. You’re okay..” I say to her and wrap my jacket around her as she passes out. We go out and put Simon in the trunk. On the way back to the safe house, I stay in the back with Nikita in my lap. I can tell her sleep is racked with nightmares. 

Nikita POV:

I wake up in a soft bed, with Michael at my side. “What happened?” I ask.

“I thought I had lost you. You have been sleeping for 36 hours.” Michael explains. “I do have one question though, why do you want Simon alive?” 

“I’ll explain later, but first I need to speak with Alex.” I tell him.

“I’ll get her.” he says. A few minutes later Alex comes in.

“How are you?” she asks when she comes in. 

“I’ve been better.” I reply. “I do have a question though, when I was with Simon, he told me some things that I thought were...interesting. Before I left, you said that my memories were...taken from me? Explain.” I say curiously.

“Are you sure you want to know?” she asks.

“Alex please. I need the truth” I say.

“Okay. I don’t know how to say this...but uh Amanda and Percy, she isn’t who you think. She kidnapped you and took away your memories. Me and you, we were...are a team. We were trying to take down Division .”

“Wow that a lot to take in” I say.

“Here. If you want your memories back, I can give them back to you.” she holds a device, a silver tube that was cut in half. 

“Why didn’t you do it while I was out?” I ask.

“Because this needs to be your choice. If you want to keep this life, then I can live that. You’re happy with Michael, I would never take that away from you.” she says sadly. 

“I want the truth. I trust you. Do it.” I say, a little fearful of what the truth could hold. 

“This may sting” She says. She places the tubes on either side of my head and turns them on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to clarify that in the previous chapter, when Alex says that she will be okay with Nikita not getting her memories back, I meant that she would be okay with putting Nikita’s happiness first, but she would still continue to get revenge regardless of Nikita’s choice. Even though Alex said she was “okay” she really wouldn’t be as their relationship meant a lot to her. Hope that helps with understanding! Sorry I wasn’t clear enough. Reviews are much much appreciated!

Nikita POV:  
I groan slightly, as Alex helps me get my memories back. Slowly the pain becomes too intense and I pass out. 

“Nikita, Nikita!” Alex whispers. I wake up with a start. “Do you remember?” she asks, her wide eyes staring into mine. It takes a moment but suddenly everything comes rushing back: Me saving Alex, Me leaving Division, Me training Alex, Me finding Owen, the black boxes, everything.

“Alex, I remember...” I say slowly with a whisper. I reach up and hug her tight.

“What’s going on?” Michael asks as he comes in. 

“Nothing” I say quickly, “I’m just thanking her for saving my life” Alex hides the device. “Michael, I need to see Simon.” 

“Nikita, are you sure? You are barely getting better-“ he says worried.

“Michael, I’m sure” I say. He shows me the way to the room. “I want to talk to him alone” I tell him. He nods and leaves.

“Simon. First off...” I punch him in the face. “That’s for what you did to me. But...I forgive you” I tell him. He looks at me appalled. “I got my memory back.” I say and undo his restraints. Immediately, he goes for my throat pinning me to the ground. His grip grows tighter and tighter. I start to see stars. 

“Give me one reason not to kill you” he says to me.

“Your….family….is al-ive” i manage to choke out. He lets go in surprise. I double over coughing and gasping for breath. 

“Your family isn’t dead. I would never kill an 8 year old boy. They are alive, in a secluded location on the other side of the world. They are okay, but they miss you.” I explain to him, while still catching my breath, and keeping my voice down.

“What? How do you remember? How are they doing?” he asks quickly, wanting to know the answers. 

“That’s really not important how I remember. Your family is okay. Your son is now 12 years old. They really want to see you. I am not with Division anymore. I haven’t been in a very long time. I was just a little confused, but me and my partner’s goal is still to take them down.” I say. “Once you leave here, I can’t help you”

“I suppose I still have to go with them” he says sadly. I shake my head.

“No, you don’t. Here.” I hand him my gun, and a piece of paper. “That’s where they are. Now knock me out. “

“Excuse me?” He remarks, clearly surprised.

“We need to make it look like you escaped. Knock me out and then leave this room and go left. There is a door there that will get you out” I explain.

“Okay.” he says. “Thank you Nikita. I’m really sorry for everything I said back there.” He says. I nod.

“There was some truth to what you said.” I say. He swings at my head and knocks me out.

Nikita POV:

“Nikita! Nikita!” I hear my name being yelled. I rub my head and sit up. “What happened?” Michael asks.

“He must’ve gotten free somehow. I came into the room and he knocked me out” I say.

“We will find him.” Michael assures me.

“He’s not worth it.” I say, and stand. I walk out and Alex hands me an ice pack for my head. “Thank you” I say to her. She nods.

“I need to take care of a few things.” Michael says. 

“Okay. I’ll be fine. I have Alex” I say and smile. He kisses me, and I kiss back. He walks out. 

As soon as he leaves, I turn to Alex. “You know I have to leave,” I tell her. She nods sadly. “Listen, you coming out here on the mission is good. You may become an agent faster than planned.” I say.

Alex POV:  
“I just- I miss it being you and me.” I explain to her.

“I understand,” she says. “But we are so close. Once you become an agent, we can fake your death, and extract you.” 

I nod. “Nikita…” I give her a hug. “Thank you...”

“For what? If anything, I should be the one thanking you.” she replies.

“Back at that house. You sacrificed your life for me. You let them take you. Amanda took your memories...and that was all my fault..” I say, tears coming to my eyes.

“Hey, none of this is your fault. And besides you came here and saved my life, and returned my memories.” she says.

She goes over and scribbles something on a note. She leaves it by Michael’s bed. “Now I need to knock you out” she says. I nod, and she hugs me. “Stay strong.” she whispers, and steps back and knocks me out.

Michael POV:  
I come in to find Alex sprawled on the ground knocked out. I wake her up and see a note sitting on the bed. I open it and it reads :

Michael, I got my memories back. I know what you, Amanda, and Percy did. But I understand. That being said, my mission is still active. My goal is still to burn down Division, Percy and Amanda along with it. One good thing still came out of this. Spending time with you made me realize how much I still care about you. If you ever change your mind about Division, then there will always be room for you by my side. I love you.  
~Nikita


End file.
